PewDiePie
"Hehehehey! How's it going bros? My name... is PewDiePie!" "I'll see you in the next one or whatever I make! Stay awesome bros! Muayhah! *brofist*" PewDiePie is a famous Youtuber who started posting videos on December 10, 2010. He started out with Call of Duty: Black Ops, Minecraft, and Amnesia: The Dark Descent and has moved onto many other games past that. He is an inspirational person to everyone who wants to Let's Play and is just fun to watch with how humorous he is in general. Current Subscribers: ~13,300,000 General Information PewDiePie (real name Felix Arivd Ulf Kjellberg) was born on October 24, 1989. He is Swedish and started gaming for fun in 2010. His name comes from three different words combined to make a funny and creative name. The "Pew" stands for a laser or gun, the "Die" is like death and killing monsters, and the "Pie" was his password to his old PewDie account on YouTube. PewDiePie has a girlfriend named Marzia who lives in Italy. They started out by talking online, but later moved in together in Italy. PewDiePie also owns two dogs named Ynk and Maya which appear either physically or are heard in the background of some videos. PewDiePie also has some nicknames from his subscribers (known as "The Bros" or "The Bro Army".) such as Pewds, Pewdie, and Duck (from a duckface he made in one video and caught on to a real nickname). PewDiePie has also won The King Of The Web and hosted multiple charity campaigns (his most recent called Charity Water). PewDiePie is also well known for creating characters out of objects in various games. There are too many to name at this point, but some include Stephano, Untrusted Statue, Barrels!, Pipette, Jennifer, Piggeh, Sammy Sue, and Jeremy. PewDiePie also does various coop videos with other YouTubers like Cryatoic, CinnamonToastKen, and Minx. Finished Let's Plays: *Quick Notice is that PewDiePie has deleted many of his older Machinama videos as he doesn't believe they show off who he really is. This list will track from his oldest existing series. *I have left out some LP's. These may include some Amnesia Custom Stories, older games, or deleted videos. -Minecraft -Amnesia: The Dark Descent -Dead Space 2 -Penumbra: Overture -Penumbra: Black Plague -Penumbra: Requiem -Nightmare House 2 -Amnesia: Justine -Amnesia: La Caza -Amnesia: Abduction -F3AR Amnesia: Zombie Escape -Dead Island -Barbie Adventure -The House I + II -Fatal Frame 2 -Amnesia: Baldo's Discovery -Magicka -Amnesia: An Unexpected Arrival -Amnesia: Stayin Alive -Amnesia: Dark Room -Amnesia: Recurring Nightmares -Amnesia: Through The Portal -Bongcheon-Dong Ghost -Amnesia: Library of Alexandria -1916 -Ao Oni -Exmortis I + II -Octodad -The Grudge -Amnesia: To Give Is To Force -Afraid of Monsters -Facade -Amnesia: Black Forest Castle -Amnesia: PewDiePie's Nightmare -Mystery -Amnesia: White Night -Amnesia: The Attic -Which -Amnesia: Redemption -Amnesia: The Machine -Calling Wii -Amnesia: I Dream -Amnesia: PewDiePie's Nightmares -Amnesia: PewDiePie's House -Nosferatu -Amnesia: Olaf's Demise -Amnesia: Sealed -Sumotori Dreams -Amnesia: House of Creeps -Eternal Damnation -Happy Wheels -SCP: Containment Breach -SCP-087-B -Amnesia: Lost The Lights -Cry of Fear -Siren: Blood Curse -Amnesia: Nepsis -Ghost Hunt -Ghoul's Forest III -Just Dance III -Condemned -Amnesia: Followed By Death -Paranormal -The Suffering -Doom III -Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets -Slender: The Eight Pages -Cleverbot -Amnesia: Tenebris Lake -Anna -Condemned II -Haunted Investigations -No More Room In Hell -Ib -To The Moon -McPixel -Grey -Silent Hill I -The Walking Dead -Heavy Rain -Heavy Rain DLC -LIMBO -Lucius -Shadow of the Colossus -Indigo Prophecy -Parappa The Rappa -The Witch's House -Black Snow -Scribblenauts: Unlimited -Zombi U -Bully -Journey -Amnesia: Fear -Night of the Sacrifice -Mad Father -Conker's Bad Fur Day -Amnesia: Obscurity -Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch -Misao -Amnesia: Rain -Cat Mario -Unfair Platformer -I Want To Be The Guy Gaiden -Worms Revolution -Kingdom Hearts -Eleusis -The Crooked Man -Slender: The Arrival -Parnoiac -Pulse -Pesadelo -Alice: Madness Returns -Surgeon Simulator 2013 -Year Walk -The Stanley Parable -Kraven Manor -Kinect Party -Gretal and Hansel -Amnesia: The Small Horse -The Last Of Us -The Walking Dead 400 Days -Deadpool -Octodad: Deadliest Catch -Hello? Hell...O? -Ibb & Obb -Pom Gets Wi-Fi -The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain -Outlast Current Let's Plays: -Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs -Oculus Rift Games -Garry's Mod Links: -T-Shirts -Facebook